<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felicità (Come un pensiero che sa) by Grazi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464546">Felicità (Come un pensiero che sa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazi/pseuds/Grazi'>Grazi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>et nostalgique, its just soft, so much pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazi/pseuds/Grazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU!Kaamelott.<br/>Manilius, Caius et Arthur sortent tout juste de l'université. Alors avant que leurs chemins se séparent, ils décident de passer une dernière soirée ensemble, au café.<br/>Ou : Manilius et Arthur sont doux, Caius thirdwheele<br/>(One-Shot, probablement.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Appius Manilius/Arthur Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felicità (Come un pensiero che sa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voilà, juste un petit one-shot tout doux...</p><p>-Emma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était un dimanche soir. Le genre de dimanche soir qui sentait la nostalgie, la fin de l'été. En particulier pour Caius, Manilius et Arthur. Leurs années d'université touchaient à leur fin et, comme ils se destinaient tous à une carrière différente -Arthur voulait travailler dans la politique, Caius avait envie d'ouvrir un restaurant, et Manilius n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à la terrasse de leur café favori, pour passer une dernière soirée ensemble.</p><p>-Bon, bah, c'est la fin, les gars, hein ? commenta Caius, moitié rigolard, moitié nostalgique.</p><p>-La fin, non. Un nouveau début, disons, philosopha Manilius en prenant une gorgée de bière. De toute façon on restera en contact ! Non ?</p><p>-Ouais, mais bon...</p><p>-Rho, Caius, va pas pourrir l'ambiance, hein ? s'amusa Manilius. C'est juste dommage que Licinia et Aconia soient pas là, nan ? Arthur, un commentaire ?</p><p>Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à taper quelque chose sur son téléphone.</p><p>-Arthur ? Tu vas pas encore nous dire que tu réponds à Viviane ?</p><p>-Désolé, c'est peut-être ma future employeuse, il faut que je fasse bonne impression ! ronchonna le brun. Et puis je vous écoute ! J'ai rien à dire, c'est tout. Enfin, si. J'ai dit à Aconia de pas venir.</p><p>-Ben ? Pourquoi ?
 -Parce que, j'avais envie d'être juste avec vous, voilà ! Et puis, on s'est disputés, avec Aconia.</p><p>-AH ! triompha Caius. J'le savais ! J'avais senti que vous vous entendiez plus bien !</p><p>-C'est pas ton problème, de toute façon.</p><p>Sentant la tension évidente d'Arthur, Manilius posa discrètement la main sur son épaule.</p><p>-Allez, ça va. On va pas se disputer !</p><p> -T'as raison, Mani. Désolé, j'me suis emporté. C'est juste que... ça fait bizarre de se séparer. Vous allez me manquer.</p><p>La phrase était au pluriel, mais Arthur n'avait pas cessé de regarder Mani. C'était comme s'il lui disait que lui en particulier allait lui manquer. <em>Juste lui. </em>Mani se retint de poser sa main sur celle d'Arthur. Il avait l'air presque... vulnérable, malgré son air un peu renfrogné. <br/>
<em>"Merde, Mani !"</em> se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. <em>"Dis-lui que tu es amoureux de lui depuis le lycée, c'est le moment parfait !" </em></p><p>-Arthur, je peux... je peux te dire quelque chose ? <br/>
L'intéressé allait répondre, mais fut interrompu par Caius :</p><p>-Au fait les mecs, vous savez qui j'ai recroisé ? Verinus ! <br/>
-Verinus ? Il n'était pas en France ? demanda Manilius. <br/>
<em>La ferme, la ferme, LA FERME. Laisse-moi parler à Arthur ! </em></p><p>-Bah ouais, mais il était de passage en Italie, apparemment. </p><p>-Ah. <br/>
Un assez long silence s'installa. Pas exactement un silence inconfortable, cela dit. Non, c'était le genre de silence de quand on se rappelle des souvenirs, plongé dans sa mémoire. Manilius se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Arthur. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, tout nouveau en Italie. Alors Manilius l'avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile. Enfin, pas longtemps, parce qu'Arthur apprenait vite. Il avait rapidement compris comment ne pas se faire d'ennemis et comment ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Enfin, des ennuis, il s'en était quand même attiré. Arthur était très mauvais pour respecter les règles, et c'était une chose que Mani aimait beaucoup chez lui. Il ne se laissait pas faire. <br/>
-Donc, Arthur... Euh...</p><p>-Quoi ? <br/>
-En fait... je... (il se racla la gorge) ... Je t'aime. </p><p>Ce fut comme s'il avait lâché une bombe. Arthur, visiblement déstabilisé, vida son verre de vin pour reprendre contenance. </p><p>-Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? </p><p>Mani fit non de la tête. <br/>
-Eh ben... c'est... enfin...c'est beaucoup. J'veux dire, tu sais que je suis encore avec Aconia... <br/>
-Je sais ! Tu... t'es pas obligé de réagir, hein. J'me doute que c'est beaucoup. J'voulais juste te le dire avant qu'on se sépare...<br/>
-J'comprends. Mais on peut pas. <br/>
-Pourquoi ? <br/>
-Parce que. Moi je vais retourner en Angleterre, sûrement, et toi tu vas rester à Rome... <br/>
-Bah des fois ça marche, les relations longue distance ! </p><p>-Je crois pas que je sois fait pour ça. C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais... <br/>
Manilius hocha la tête. <br/>
-Ouais. <br/>
Caius semblait avoir complètement perdu sa voix. Il fixait sa tasse de café comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver une réponse à tout ce micmac. </p><p>-Par contre...<br/>
Arthur posa sa main près de celle de Manilius. <br/>
-Je serais pas contre faire une exception... pour ce soir. </p><p> </p><p>Le soleil était en train de se coucher, teintant le ciel d'une lumière dorée. De la musique retentissait quelque part - Mani reconnaissait la chanson. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Senti nell'aria c'è gia</em><br/>
<em>La nostra canzone d'amore che va</em><br/>
<em>Come un pensiero che sa di felicità</em><br/>
<em>Senti nell'aria c'è già</em><br/>
<em>Un raggio di sole più caldo che va</em><br/>
<em>Come un sorriso che sa di felicità</em></p><p>
  <em>Felicità...<br/>
Felicità... </em>
</p><p><em>Felicità. </em>Le bonheur. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>